


unsung melodies

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	unsung melodies

it is dark in this space.  
it's not a room in a house,  
but a room in my head,  
and the walls are closing in.  
the sun has set,  
the shadows are ever-present.  
yet, amidst the chaos of the outside world,  
a light shines on.  
a candle in my mind,  
illuminating my thoughts.  
the light is dim,  
but it is there.  
flickering, blown by the winds  
of worry and fear.  
wax dripping from its side  
melts into the floor of my mind,  
solidifying in the form of a melody.  
the melody will remain unsung  
until the sun peeks over the horizon.  
until a new day arrives.


End file.
